fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dilaugo
|weaknesses = |creator = Ligalig 960 }} Dilaugo is a dark blue Flying Wyvern known for its very long gray tongue, and its huge favor for young monsters, especially Giggis and Khezu Whelps. Physiology Dilaugoes are dark blue Flying Wyverns, which are smaller compared to other Flying Wyverns. Their tails are short, with little spikes on them, but their gray tongues are very long. Their scales are very noticeable, which are dark blue with dark shades. On their head are soft spikes, which are followed by other spikes on the neck, up until its back, where shells are seen, which contain dark bluish spikes. Their wings are small, with dark and fine sturdy webbings. They also have sharp gray claws, which they use to successfully rip the flesh of their prey. Behavior They are able to roam around their territory using their long tongues, where in they stick it on the wall and they jump around the location, sticking their tongues again to another wall. Using the spikes on their long tongues, they can suck and drain the life of their prey as long as they can. Due to their sticky tongues, even if the prey runs, they are still able to follow them. However, they hate certain chemicals on herbs, so as soon as their tongue detects a nasty flavor, they will immediately detach their tongues. Abilities Due to their small size, they are able to move fast easily. They can also hang on the ceiling thanks to their developed feet, and thanks to their colors, they can easily blend in with the dark environments. Their tongues have spikes on them, which can cause the victim to bleed if the tongue is removed. Due to the fact that they use their tongues more on traveling, their wings have nearly become useless, and would only be used should their tongues be chopped off. Rage and Tired States *'Rage State:' They will be more aggressive, attacking faster and using more devastating tongue attacks. They will huff dark blue smoke, and their eyes will glow a bit. *'Tired State:' In this state, they cannot cause bleeding, and the amount of life they drain will decrease. In the Snowy Mountains, they may go to eat either Khezu Whelps, eggs, or Popos. On the Tundra, they will eat Giggi (And Giggi Sacs), or Bullfangos. Their tongues will also stay or a shorter amount of time. Ecology 'Habitat Range' Dilaugoes prefer to reside on cold areas, where their scales and shells have been trained to withstand the cold temperature. They also use the cold as an advantage because their prey will be slower, thanks to the cold and harsh winds. They also like the cold as their favorite food, Giggi and Khezu (Whelps), also reside there. Dilaugoes prefer to reside on caves, similar to Giggis and such, as their body will blend in with the dark caves, and also because they can take the ceiling and the walls as their advantage. 'Ecological Niche' They are carnivorous, feeding on meat, eggs, and young monsters. However, due to their strong weakness to poison, they dislike eating Giggis that are grown enough to spit poison. 'Behavior' They lie somewhere in the middle of the food chain, where they can be preyed by Deviljho, and even Gigginoxes or Khezus as revenge for the young monsters that they ate. They mainly prey on young monsters, where in herbivores come in second, and carcasses of dead monsters come in third. Due to this, they do not like having many of them in a single territory. However, if food is really scarce, they can get very territorial, as much as a Venondag. When they see an intruder, they will immediately do their best to bleed the enemy, where in they will constantly use its tongue attacks in order to stick it to the intruder. Attacks *'Rock Fling' - It can stick its tongue on any rocky wall, and fling out a large rock on the ground, to hit their enemy. This can only be done when the monster is on the ground. *'Tongue Run' - The Dilaugo will stick its tongue on an enemy, which will drain their life slowly. If the enemy runs to another location, the Dilaugo will be brought to that location, and will try to stick itself on the ceiling. (If there is no ceiling, they will stick on the ground) After the tongue has been removed, the enemy will bleed. This can be done anytime, although more common when it is tired. *'Tongue Lash' - It will stretch its tongue and bring anyone who gets hit near to it. *'Transfer' - Using its tongue, it will reach for a location by sticking it to a certain point and going on there. When it is tired, after landing to the location, it will fall over, giving hunters a certain amount of time to attack it. *'Chase and Bite' - The Dilaugo will run towards the enemy, and at the end, it will bite. *'Enemy Fling' - It will go backwards while grabbing the enemy with its tongue, before flinging them to the ground or throwing them on the air. However, on Rage State, they can fling the enemy upwards before throwing them back to the ground, with an increased damage. *'Tongue Spin' - It will stretch its tongue and spin, attacking anybody in the area. This can only be done in Rage State. *'Mid-Air Lash' - It will fly, and will stick its tongue on an enemy, before going down immediately. *'Wing Block' - It will put its left or right wing back, and immediately block itself with the said wing. *'Run and Lash' - It will run towards the enemy (In a different fashion than Chase and Bite), and will stretch its tongue in front of it. It will however, not stretch its tongue when it is severed. 'Special Attacks' These are attacks that can only be done on certain circumstances, such as when it is enraged or tired. Some may also be exclusive on higher ranked Dilaugoes. *'Bring Down' - During Rage State, it can fling its tongue upwards to attach it on the ceiling, where it will bring itself down in order to bring down some rocks. This can only be done in cavernous areas. *'Wing Slash' - It will slash the enemy using its claws, before using its wing to slash it again. This can only be done in Rage State. Breakable Parts *Tongue (Break and Sever) *Left Wing *Right Wing *Tail (Break) Carves Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank= Quests Low Rank= |} |} |} |-|High Rank= |} |} |-|G Rank= |} |} |-|Event Quests= |} Equipment 'Armor Set' |} |} 'Weapons' 'Long Sword' |} |} 'Hammer' |} |} Notes *The name "Dilaugo" comes from the Filipino words "Dila" (Tongue) and "Dugo" (Blood). *Dilaugo's concept is based on a creature from Philippine folklore called "Tiktik", which suck fetuses with their long proboscises. **However, it is instead young monsters they eat and a long tongue that Dilaugoes use. **Even though though the main concept behind the Dilaugo was the Tiktik, the creature itself wasn't fully incorporated, where only the concept itself was used. *Dilaugo can be easily stunned with flash bombs as they commonly stare at their enemies. If they are flashed while they are on the ceiling, they will fall down. *To remove the tongue when the Dilaugo is doing its Tongue Run, one should use an Antidote Herb (Or to an extension, Antidotes), which have chemicals Dilaugoes hate. *Severing its tongue will limit its range on attacks, but will not fully prevent the Dilaugo from using tongue-based movements. **Aside from that, it will not be able to cause Bleeding upon anyone once its tongue has been severed. *Dilaugo's tongue can still attach to slippery ice from the Volcanic Glacier. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Life Drain Monster